


蒸氣龐克paro

by NancyAkari



Series: 黑法短篇集 [6]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Summary: 蒸氣瀰漫下，兩個異鄉人
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑鋼/法伊
Series: 黑法短篇集 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653097
Kudos: 3





	蒸氣龐克paro

**Author's Note:**

> ·一行人旅行中的故事

響徹天際的機械鐘聲劃破了混濁的天空，層層錯落堆疊的城市，人們從狹縫中躦出，灰白色的蒸氣載具緩慢而遲鈍地爬上階梯，城市中的水氣象徵著國家生存的命脈。

城市的底座是久遠的歷史殘骸，據說我們曾能依靠蒸氣或燃油以外的動能運行我們的車，小的如同懷錶的高科技電話能將聲音傳至千里之外。

我們在廢墟上建立石階，用木材或磚塊砌成房屋，我們撿拾廢金來製作家具，這裡的人祖先可能是科技員、發明家或實踐家，如今他們找不回歷史，在滅亡的文明上浪漫地訴說祖先，在一代又一代傳唱中成為傳說故事。

房屋沒有章法地緊密貼合，歪歪曲曲地沒有一處平整，只有靠近中央議會的房屋看起還有那麼點工整，像是拙劣理性時代的仿製品。

滅亡後的百年，一群考古學家，挖掘出比他們認識的祖先更久遠的科學資料，他們學會了機械原理的工藝，內文中的作者激動地闡述蒸氣是未來的趨勢；如今考古學家是科學家，他們的義務是找尋歷史的高科技並加以尋回祖先的榮光。

在廢墟中的普通百姓，在總是濕漉漉的石階上小心翼翼地行走，這裡的人們身上攜帶許多金屬飾品；對於生活在城中的他們，廢金比天然的原料更容易取得，廢鐵拾荒者販賣蒐集來的金屬，技巧精湛的工藝師有能力製造出精工品，修復師製作假肢或維修損毀的機械，金屬的碰撞聲和刮擦聲是這座頹廢城市中的進行曲，底層的商家總是在下雨，因為蒸氣無法穿透至高層的天空又落了下來，滴滴答答地沿著屋簷直到無法承受自身的重力墜落至地面。

燃燒排放出的水蒸氣，模糊了狹窄的街道，行進的人沒空看清周遭的人們，他們快快地收攏帽兜或帽子避免水氣弄濕自己的身子。

黑鋼駕駛著小小的貨車，來到位在橋底下的販售所，裡面的老闆看見很快地他，指使底下的估價員清點，麻利地秤量廢金和分類後，黑鋼換取一袋其他人足足三天份的報酬，黑鋼拉開沾滿油漬的束緊袋算了算錢，皺了一下眉頭，並沒有說什麼，重新束緊袋子，他把只有估算八成的報酬丟到車上，他走到後車點燃鍋爐，白色的煙從車頂飄散出來，環視車一圈，頭也不回駕駛車回到城中。

沿著環城車道上行，剛越過底層居民的生活線，黑鋼開進了一條較為開闊的磚道，又過幾個小巷，才在一個斜坡停下來，他把車子開進車庫，傾斜的車庫使他打開車門下車時總是要拱著身子，

身材魁武的男人必須躬著身子才能進入屋內，屋內潮濕斑駁的牆面浮著淡淡的水痕，上層的環境靠著人工燈光，看起來明亮溫暖些，每走一步都能感受身上肩負沉重，看起來就如這座城市其他居民沒什麼不同。

他們住在最內層的套房，這是一棟平凡無奇的集合住宅，大多是為了生計自顧不暇的普通人，從牆面許多語言的文字塗鴉，可以知道是許多外地人的棲身之地。

套房內部映入眼簾是簡單金屬製桌椅組成的客廳，用布簾勉強隔出兩個空間放了兩張床，桌子上一側堆滿雜物，突兀地在另一側放著一個插著鮮花的小杯子。

黑鋼把沉重的斗篷掛起，無可避免的是袖口與褲管仍沾到不知哪來的髒污，他想擦拭時，卻像是新的一般乾淨。

「辛苦了，黑爸爸。」法伊輕快地說著，他手輕輕地揮過斗篷，雨水像是有靈氣般匯集成一個飄在空中的水球，順著指尖的方向，倒入作為花瓶的小杯子中，白色的野花沾上了水珠，好似剛摘下般鮮活。

黑鋼不瞭解魔法師的小伎倆，對他來說倒也挺方便的，除了上層住民，這裡的人多數沒有浴室，有個能揮揮手把身子清乾淨的方法，省了些事。

他們到達這裡時，是找尋「破滅的原因」，能覆滅一個世界的龐大力量，或許能提供他們所欠缺的線索。

只可惜他們來的時代，遠離破滅點太久，人民已經把過去當作傳說，毫無頭緒地模仿著。

黑鋼每日在底層的拾荒者間打聽傳聞，任何道聽塗說的小道消息，背後隱藏著真實的模板，他把整理好的訊息轉述給法伊，讓他去分析之間的相關性，另一面則是賺取足夠的生活費。

黑鋼沒有花太多時間潛入拾荒者封閉的圈子，他眼力好、不囉嗦、不討價還價，幾個敏銳度高的跟著他去拾荒都收穫滿滿後，心滿意足的販售所老闆和錢包叮噹響的同行話匣子自然打開了。

為了討好老闆，黑鋼接受低於市價的交易價格以換取情報，幸好對方也算識相，聽到不少有意思的訊息。

或許混久了，黑鋼雙手沾染了難以洗掉的油味和鏽味，法伊老是嫌棄地用魔法抹去痕跡，又握著黑鋼粗糙的手，感受彼此的溫度。

這座城市太冷，路上沒有交談聲，只有鍋爐燃燒的聲音；厚重的霧氣看不清人影，他握著黑鋼的手，熟悉的節律、熟悉的脈動、隱約靠攏的體溫，在沒有方向的世界中相依。

「外頭冷死了。」即使有防水的斗篷，沒辦法阻止水從縫隙中滲透。

「這個時候，喝杯熱茶吧。」法伊從金屬茶壺中倒出琥珀色的茶，溫潤又香味四溢的茶香沖淡了室內的霉味，被不相稱的鋼杯裝著。

黑鋼抿一口茶，熟悉的味道放鬆了他一天的壓力，四肢放鬆地坐在長椅上，法伊也為自己倒了一杯，他更喜歡加糖的喝法，黑鋼不太喝茶，但在這甚麼都匱乏的是世界中，法伊從日本國帶來的紀念品成為小小的慰藉。

小狼和摩可拿還在歷史學院裡翻閱資料，一時半刻不會回來。

「所以這段日子，你覺得你找到覆滅的源頭嗎？」

「老實說，黑大人。我覺得即使有，那股力量早就在那一刻消耗殆盡了。」

法伊說完後，他無奈地看著黑鋼，或許早就知道事實也說不定。

「他們曾經也輝煌過，上流社會裡，他們把『手機』收藏在精美的展示櫃中，我們曾見過所以知道他的用途，但他們試圖駕馭的，可能不是來自於這個世界的原生物。」

「『傳說中，天上掉下一個比室內最大的鍋爐還耀眼的光芒，祖先們從它身上發現源源不絕的動力』這句話或許不是誇大其詞？」黑鋼琢磨著他從拾荒者聽來的留言。

「上層的人也有類似的說法，不過沒有更詳細的內容，這股能量以歷史學家挖掘出來的文獻，並沒有更多的解釋，你給我的資訊更多是歌頌這股力量帶給世人無限的發展。」  
「『再也不需工作』、『家家戶戶有明亮又澄澈的白光』、『花樣百出的新工具』，也就說當時的人們利用這股『未知力量』發展起來。」

「是的，這座城市的金屬製品，也是從那時候開始大量製造。」

「他們不斷追求更好的物質生活，毫不畏懼龐大的力量下的隱憂，最後…」

法伊環視著狹小的房子，他從上層文獻裡翻找出舊地圖，這裡曾經是當時的重劃區，象徵著新時代的來臨。

「…最終在力量中反噬…嗎。」

「在追逐中迷失雙眼，他們本應能警惕後人，他們沒有。」

「為什麼沒有呢？」黑鋼不認為沒有一個清醒的人，越是不勞而獲的事物，絕非沒有代價。

「從第一天降臨到最後文獻能找到的時間，至少過了300餘年，他們後代相信祖先的努力，他們控制住力量，越來越不會質疑，最終他們不談論危險，只談論理想。」

「不論甚麼力量，本質都是類似的，魔法、科技或其他形式，耀眼奪目，影子猶深。」

即使故事開頭不同，可怕的是結尾聽起來似曾相似。

黑鋼沉默地喝完涼透的茶，神奇的是杯底沒有留下一點痕跡。

「看來這幾個月什麼都沒找到呢。」法伊也喝完他太過於甜膩的茶，同樣地，杯底沒有任何殘留，就像沒裝過東西一般。

窗外，白色的霧氣把底層的樓層遮蓋起來，隱約可以看到路燈的光暈穿透上來。

「我不喜歡這個世界，又濕又冷，人們幾乎麻木地生存在雨中。」黑鋼說著，

「不過他們的後代仍活著，在迷霧中延續下去。」法伊接著黑鋼的話。

黑鋼看著法伊，法伊自然的躺進黑鋼的懷中，他知道故事裡某些事情觸發了過去的陰影。

世上沒那麼多不同，看在眼底，心底迴盪。

「小狼回來時，跟他說吧。」黑鋼撫摸著相較平時黯淡的金髮，淡然地說。

「可能會失望吧。」

「別再讓他浪費時間了。」

黑鋼擁著身旁的人，不再發話，此時他更希望能在無盡的前行中，與懷中的人停留在這個無須言語的片刻。

**Author's Note:**

> 想嘗試的主題，很高興寫了出來


End file.
